Fact Checked
This is a list of items that have been either fact checked or spelling checked with Acker and Blacker, so they should not be asked of them again, or changed on the wiki. If something does not appear on this list that you are unsure about, please ask on the questions page before editing the entry. The admins have been asked by Acker & Blacker to send to them questions periodically via email, which we pull off the questions page. Please don't tweet them questions as we were previously doing in some of the sources, the email request came from that. Please note that things on this page which aren't sourced via Twitter or another linked source were answered via email. Thank you! Confirmed Word Spellings All Martian Names and Words *G'loot Praktaw *Nah Nohtek *Croach the Tracker *B’ar-mit zvah *Han-oo’Kah *A'pokk'alip-sss *G'rop N'go-goth (The Red Plains Rider's Martian name) *Sheb *Glylak *Murn *Chulp *T'ears *Barlok the Wise *Pratop *The Secreted City of Rococoo *Fip *Flimk the Noticer *Flandolf the Dog-Earer *Coffee Jim *Flindarf the Top Shelf Repairer *Jofene the Second Shelf Repairer *Tindune the Bottom Shelf Repairer *Klindolf the Bell Unringer *Ummana’fe (the Old Mission) *Dvie’yeece (When Martians transfer others emotions onto themselves) *Hee-Ros K’west *Forest of Tak’slaw *yarnato *Motovian DreadBird *Apotheosis Springs *Karpagian Mists *Tr’tht the Easily Distracted *Krathok the Self-Loathing Character Names *V'stalu of the Galaxium *Grimmet *Jerel *Orna Peganu *Fromwell Orth *Pembroke Cartwright *Chip is the name of John DiMaggio's robot outlaw in The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters! *All character names and casting on Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special are now correct. *In New Frontiers Zaant the Cruel, Head of the Imperial Tortureguard of the LizardMen of Planet 30. *Creighton Lavoisier *Punishment Soccer: Bradam and Jessamyn from Zone 6. Paulf, who invented alliances. Hosette Underbrook who secretly had gills, thus instituting pre-match genetic testing. Drebecca, who broke the Punishment Soccer color barrier. *Glenn does not currently have a last name. *Caylum, played by PFT in Free Kicks *Mrs. Bleistiftspitzer - Ace and Mr. President *Dr. Krauser/Larrison Manorlodge Nativity Ploy *Aunty Meridian *Otto Drangt *Rolf Gerhardt *Oberst Grife *Frau Grausamkeit *Carrie-Okie *Al Ziskind *Dodecacephalon *Teen Team Twins *Stabby LaRoux *Carlysle Ravencastle *Banditos Mutantes - Blut, Mool, Shub, Sklor, Shuff, Trace, Addison, Darby *Frank's name is just Frank, Franklin is a pet name from Sadie. *Romanian Holiday - Cikáni, Zingari, Ivina *Queen Cloffix *Frmxo *Sudo Ersatz *Jack Dragna *Congresswoman Mulcahey *Investigateens Molly and Duncan *Fabrizzio *Mason Grance *Raythum Calliopurt Lynchtree Location Names *The Violens Nebula *The caves of Zzyzzx *Glenn and Sandy's USSA ship does not currently have a name. *Fumfum-6 of the SK System *Righteous IndigStation Misc. Names *Pinkertron *Nth Multiglobal *Unobtainergon *Infectoid Geigermiter *Orsino is the name of Gene Peeple's starcraft in T-Minus Episode Titles *Xmas 1: Christmas on Mars/Winter of the House of Usher/Jumbo Saves Christmas/Coal for Christmas *Xmas 2 : Christmas on Mars/The Fight Before Christmas/Fab Chanukkah/Bah, Murderbug *Xmas 3: Christmas on Mars/New Frontiers/A Ferry Fathom Christmas/Claus and Effect *Valentines BB: The Framing Device - Unknown segment titles *Halloween BB: Son of Beyond Belief/Ladies and Skeleton *Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special stories were untitled. The whole thing was referred to as Sparks Nevada's "I'm From Earth" Day Special: Fandroids. *TAH #181 is "Dinner and a Groovy" as is spoken in the episode by Brian Stack and Folksy Hal, and not "Dinner and Groovy" as titled in the podcast feed and Nerdist website. Lore Questions *All lyrics currently on any lyrics page should be correct. Specific lyrics questions about the Cantinela Peligrosas, Written in the Stars and the Broadway Style Musical Reprise have been asked and updated. Song titles to all songs should be correct. *The Father and Son Outlaws in Sparks Nevada's Father Reaches of Space are not NiceMan Dan and Highwayman Dan (Nor are they the same Dad Kid and Kid Kid from Hypercattle Overdrive). Per Acker and Blacker: "The credits were already recorded but we had to change the characters (greatly) for the episode, due to casting. We never refer to those father/son bandits by name, so they've yet to be named." *Rosa Sharks "half-woman, half-Selachimorph" "All she does is swim, and eat, and make little anthro-carcharias crucimorph activists." *Knickerhouse is an official part of Sadie's name. "We'll explain it someday." Category:Questions